Return To Sunnydale
by blewis1227
Summary: After almost 17 years after Spike's death, Buffy returns to Sunnydale when an old friends calls about some weird things happening. But she's got a few secrets. Including a 16-year-old daughter named Willa with a mystery baby daddy. SpikexBuffy
1. Return to Sunnydale

**Buffy Has A Secret (Or A Few)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own BTVS or any characters.**

**Time Set- Almost 17 years after the big battle. More specifically, almost 17 years after Spike died.**

**Chapter 1;**

**Return to Sunnydale**

Everything seemed over in a single moment. No matter how long it had been since then, it still weighed on my mind, pulling me back to all those memories. Not like I could ever escape them.

_"I love you." The world was literally crumbling down around us, and I didn't care. All I cared about was him. _

_"No you don't. But thanks for saying it." And just like that, all of it was gone. The vampires were gone. The schol was about to be gone. And most of all, he was gone. My life, my purpose; Spike was dead. Spike was gone and I didn't even get a chance to tell him anything. _

"MOM!" I snapped out of my day dream, turning my glance to the passanger seat. "The lights green." My 16-year-old daughter smiled at me. That beautiful, big, bright white smile. Her ivory skin and blonde hair, curling into little ringlits all over her face.

"Sorry, Willa. I was day dreaming." Willamina Twilight Summers. Maybe I was biased, but my daughter was the most beautiful girl in the world. So much from me, but so _so _much from her father. Especially that smile.

She smiled at me. "It's ok. I understand. Coming back here, after all this time." This was the first time Willa would be seeing Sunnydale. After the final battle I moved to L.A. to be with family, who helped me raise and take care of Willa. Making the decision to come back was hard, especially because I left everyone without saying a word. Somehow, though not surprising, Giles found me and gave me a call. Things were happening and he needed me. I had no choice.

"What do you think, kiddo?" We passed the old high school. Of course the new one was built over the remains, same layout and everything. Even though I knew it was different, it didn't change the funny feeling I got in my stomach.

"It's..._tiny." _Was her only response. All I could do was laugh. Same as me. Just seeing a little town with nothing to do. As we approached the Magic Box, my stomach dropped. When I left, I hadn't told Willow, Xander or Giles a thing. Not even that I was pregnant. When Giles called it was the first time I had spoken with him since I left. I didn't feel like it was the right time to tell him I had a 16-year-old daughter. We'd leave that surprise for face-to-face.

I parked the car a block down from the Magic Box. Willa and I both got out of the car. I had always been honest with my daughter, about everything. So it wasn't a shock to me that when she got out of the car she looked around her, making sure nothing bad was near. She was such a great fighter. Like me. And her father. She walked with me to the door. I took a deep breath and stepped in, Willa close behind me. I looked over to the room below the loft to see three familiar faces. Xander, Willow and Giles.

"Buffy?" The all questioned as they stood up.

"I really didn't think you'd come." Giles said with a gentle laugh in his British accent. The walked over to me, their expressions changing when they saw another person standing behind me.

"Who's the kid?" Xander asked, looking her up andd own.

I put my arm around her, trying to make her less tense. I wanted her to know that there people would now be her new family, much as they were mine.

"Yes, who _is _this child?" Giles asked, examining her features. I didn't have to tell him anything, because he could just guess. He took a single look into Willa's eyes and knew. "Oh my." Was his only response. He walke doff into the side room, probably to grab a book or something so he could figure out how this is possible.

"Buffy?" Willow questined. "Who is she?" I took another breath. Though it didn't matter, since some loud mouth already beat me to it.

"Well, since my Mom sucks with conversations, I'm Willa, her daughter. Nice to meet ya!" Their mouths almost hit the floor.

"You have a kid?" Xander asked. I nodded. "Well, damn! Sure doesn't look like it!" I chuckled. Xander could always make me laugh with his off-the-wall comments.

"She's beautiful, Buffy." Willow gave me a hug. "And I like her name."

"Thanks! What's your name?" Willa was so bubbly and good with meeting people. I was luck to have a daughter like her.

"Willow." Willa smiled and turned to me.

"Are you sure I'm not named after her? Like I believe you about being named after my dad, but Willa and Willow?" She was such a sarcastic one, but I loved her.

"Oh, cool! What's this stuff?!" She ran over to the table and started invetigating spell books and books about demons.

"Is she aloud to look at that stuff?" Willow asked as we followed her over. I nodded.

"She knows everything, Wil. All of it. I knew it would become too hard to hide it from her an-"

"Buffy!" Giles yelled from the side room. I excused myself and followed his voice. I met him in the side room where he sat, sweat covering his brow and a big old thick book opened on his lap. Everytime he turned the page dust flew up into the air, nearly suffocating him.

"Yeah, Giles?" I went over and sat by him, already knowing where this conversation was going.

"How the hell did _this _happen?!" He questioned, flipping a page. "I mean I know how, but...HOW?!" I sighed and began to explain things.

"Spike fought to get his soul back, Giles. And when I died and came back..I was different. He was different. I found out the morning of the final battle. Giles.." I looked at him, teary eyed. "All I ever wanted to do was tell him and now he's gone. This is the one thing I could never tell Willa." I shed a single tear. "Giles, how am I supposed to tell her that her father was a vampire? What is she going to think of me? That I'm absolutely insane?"

Giles sighed and closed the book, since he had found all the answers he was looking for. "She will think that you are her mother and she loves you. And that there were some things you just couldn't tell her right away." Giles always had a way of amking things better. Or worse. Depending on the situation. I dried my tears and stood up.

"Well, that's for another day. I just moved her cities, schools and now she has to learn to exist with people she doesn't know. I think that's enough for a little while." Giles nodded, agreeing. They walked back out to join the others.

"Mom these books are so cool! They're so much better than the ones we have at the library in L.A." I smiled, happy to see how interested she was in everything.

"Willa, do you want to show Mr. Giles and everyone what we've been practicing on?" Willa sighed then nodded, bored with what I was about to have her do. We all went into the training room.

"So what's she going to do?" Giles asked. "Is she a gymnast? Do you have her in cheerleading like you always liked?" I laughed and walked over to her.

"You ready kid?" I whispered to her. She nodded, that evil smirk in her eyes, much like her fathers always had. And with that, she dove at my, jamming an elbow towards my chest that I blocked just in time.

She spun around and kicked at me, hitting me in the shoulder and knocking me over. She jammed her elbow into my back and knocked me to the ground. I jumped back up, throwng a few fists her way, all of which she blocked, not forgetting to swing her leg uder mine and knock me down. She put me on the ground, and threw her fist in my face. Both of us a little out of breath, got off the ground and brushed off.

"So can you tell she's mine?" I asked the gang. They laughed and nodded.

"You definitely get your fighting from your mom." Willow told her.

Willa laughed. "That's funny. She says I got it from my dad since he was the only one who could ever knock her on her ass." Willa looked around at all the weapons and the practice dummies. "Uhm, can I stay in her and mess around?" Giles nodded.

"Of course! Help yourself to any training equipment in here you'd like. I think we'd all like to catch up with your mom." We walked back out into the shop and sat at the table with the books.

"So what's been going on guys?" I asked, but everyone seemed preoccupied with Willa.

"So, her dad?" Willow questioned, crossing her arms across her chest. "Who exactly is that, Buffy?" I sighed. I wanted to cry again.

"It's Spike. I don't want to explain how it happened, but all I know is I have this beautiful little girl missing half her soul who can drop a vampire in about 5 seconds."

"Half a soul?" She questioned. "But wouldn't that mean she's a vampire, too?"

I sighed again. They couldn't take the hint and leave it alone. "Listen, I've told her the truth about a lot of things. But there are some things that she can't know. Not yet. She's only changed one time, and she was eight. She wrecked her bike and got really angry and it happened. Since then, it hasn't. And she doesn't remember it. I want to keep it that way for a little while. Besides, she just figured out she can cast spells. She doesn't need to figure out how to be a vampire, too."

Willow nodded, understanding. "Buffy, all that matters is you're back here with us." She gave me a big hug. God did I miss these guys.

"Now, really," I started, pulling away from the hug. "What's going on?"

Giles sat down and flipped open a page of the book and began explaining things more to me.

_Willa POV._

_If any vampires come near me I'll kick their asses and turn them into dust. I kicked the practice dummy to hell and back, steaking it right where the heart would be on a vamp. I was lucky to have a mom like I do. She's such a badass. A vampire slayer? No one can say their mom is that cool. My mom kills monsters for a living. I hope I can be just like her some day._

_With the skills I got from her, and apprently the great fighitng skills I got from my dad, too, I should be an ultimate fighter. I hope I see a vamp so I can turn him to dust. I'll kick his-_

"Ah!" I screeched hearing the back door swing open.

"I knew I smelled slayer blood. You look a little different, Slayer." One of the two vamps said.

"Slayer?" I back into the wall, trying to grab a stake. Now that the time came to fight, I was such a little girl.

The second vamp came close to me and sniffed me up and down, making my heart beat fast.

"I don't smell slayer blood. I smell..William the Bloody blood." The first vamp looked at him like he was crazy.

Since I had a moment to reacted, I kicked the vamp closest to me in the face, getting some room to move around. The other one came towards me, trying to attack. I fought back, kicking and punching him left and right. After cornering him and shoving a stake right through his chest, I turned around and did the same to the other. What a thrill. But who the hell is William the Bloody? And why did they smell and come after me? I exited the practie room, panting and covered in sweat. My mom looked up and smiled.

"Have a good practice?" I shook my head and fell to the floor.

"Yeah, uhm, I just killed two vampires." She ran into the practice room, checking it out as Willow mumbled some words I didn't understand. They made me fell better, though. It took the pain from the few blows I suffered away. I felt like I hadn't even fought those two guys.

"Willa, what did they say to you? Did they hurt you? Are you alright?" My mom looked me up and down. "They must have come through the back door, Giles. What a fucking shock. I come back for a day and they're already stirring up trouble with my kid."

"Mom?" I stopped her. "Who is William the Bloody?"

My moms face said exactly how she felt; _Fuck. _

**Welllllllll? How do ya'll feel about it so far? I tried to lay everything out for you guys so you can understand where it's going to do. Still a LOT I'm going to do with this, but tell me what you think. :3**

**Spoiler Alert! (Kind of)**

**All I can say, is Spuffy fans will be extremely happy with this series ;)**


	2. Telling The Truth

**Chapter 2**

**Telling the Truth**

"OK..So..You feel in love with a vampire? You, the vampire slayer, fell in love with my dad, a vampire." I nodded. Willa looked so confused and just hurt.

"Honey, I know it's a lot to take in."

"No, no! I don't think you do." she stood up out of her seat. "Wait..Does this mean I'm a.."

I bit my lip. The last thing I ever wanted to explain to her was that she was a vampire.

"Willa, you have to understand. It doesn't make you-"

"Doesn't make me what?! I'm a monster! I'm a blood sucking monster. I'm everything that you've tried to protect the world from." I wanted to cry because I knew there was nothing I could do to make this better. I didn't know what to say. Willa was crying a bit, but I think she was more angry. Well, I knew becuase she stood up and nearly punched a hole in the nearest wall. When she turned around, she was transformed again for the second time in her life.

"Willa, calm down." I begged her. She must have caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror behind me, because she cried harder and took off out the door. I chased after her but she was gone.

"She'll come back." Giles assured me. "She's yours, after all. Now how about we help you unload your things and we start patroling. There's obviously vampires lurking around town." I nodded, knowing it's what we should do. I was just so worried about Willa. We had to go get her registered at school tomorrow and had so many things to do. I just hope she comes home before too late..

_Willa POV_

_What was I thinking running off? I don't even know my way around town. And of course, the only place I can find is a fucking cemetary. Shocker there. Maybe I should just stay here forever. I feel like my kind belong her or some shit. This is stupid. _

-CRACK-

_What was that? _I stood up and walked over to investigate looking behind a tree or two.

"I can smell you." I jumped.

"Who are you?" I yelled, hearing my voice slightly echo. I heard a rustling in the bushes again. "Show yourself!" I yelled again.

A mysterious man walked out from a bush. He was dressed in a black suit that was sloppily thrown on.

"You haven't aged a bit." He walked closer to me and I backed up, scared. I looked around for something I could use to defend myself, but there was nothing.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bad things are about to happen again, Buffy." Buffy? So this guy knows my mom.

"Woah." I stopped him from speaking. "I'm _not_ Buffy. Buffy is my mom and if I-"

"Buffy is your mom?" He looked at me like I was crazy. I nodded. "But..You look so much like her." He looked me straight in the eyes. "Hmph. I guess I should have paid more attention to your eyes. Those aren't Buffys eyes."

"Listen, who are you?"

"An old friend." And he was gone. I heard some more twigs being stepped on, so I was on my toes. I looked around for what was making the noise.

"Willa?" I heard the familiar female voice. My mama.

"Mom!" I ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"Are you OK? What are you doing here of all places."

I shrugged. "I don't know. It was the first quiet place I came across. But, some weird guy was just here."

"Some weird guy? Who was he? What did he look like?"

After a quick description of him and telling her the things he said to me, she knew exactly who he was.

"What is Angel doing back in town?" she questioned herself. We walked through the cemetary, looking for suspicious activity.

"Who's Angel?" I wanted to know more about this man that approached me.

My mom couldn't help but smile a bit. "He's...An old friend."

I smiled and bumped my shoulder into her. "An old friend, eh? Sounds more like...An old boyfriend."

My mom laughed. "Not..Exactly. An old friend who made me happy for a little while. Until I met you dad." She sighed at that thought.

We sat down on a tomb stone to rest for a bit.

"Mom?" I asked. She looked at me with loving eyes. "Will you tell me more about my dad?"

She smiled and nodded. "He was a very different type of man."

"You mean a vampire?"

"Well, yes, he was a vampire, but that didn't matter. Sweetie, he made me someone I never knew I could be. I wish he was still alive so you could know him."

"Can I know how he really died?" My mom took a sharp breath in and reluctantly nodded.

"During the big final battle when we were getting the mouth of hell to close..Your dad sacraficed himself to save the world and everyone there." For the first time, I heard the truth about my dad. The complete and total truth. The only thing, at least I think, my mom had been hiding from me.

"Did he know about me?" I asked, becuase she had never told me that either.

She shook her head. "Right before he died I told him I loved him. He responded with "No you don't, back thanks for saying it." and I didn't get another word in. I left and didn't look back."

"But, if he had a soul, doesn't that mean you guys could bring him back like they did you?" The more I heard, the more I wanted to meet him.

My mom shook her head. "There are things i could have done to try and bring him back, but they would have required such a sacrafice..it wasn't worth it."

"What wer-"

"Come on and let's get home, kiddo. It's pretty dead tonight and you have school in the morning." I nodded and followed my mom out of the cemetary and back to our new home. As soon as I got to my bed I passed out.

_Buffy POV_

I was up early, way before Willa was. I sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee, just thinking about things. What was I going to do? Willa has learned the truth about everything, including her dad, Angel's back in the picture and some random evil is attacking Sunnydale again. How can I do it this time? I may be older, but I have a kid to worry about. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do.

Damn it, Spike! You had to leave me all alone to deal with all of this. I wanted to start crying, but I heard Willa getting out of bed and I couldn't break down in front of her.

"Morning, Honey." I said as she ran around the kitchen, looking for something to eat. "There's some bagels and cream cheese in the fridge." She nodded and grabbed one, quickly toasting it and smothering it with cream cheese.

"Ready?" she asked grabbing her things with a mouth full of bagel. I laughed and nodded, grabbing my car keys and things I would need for the day.

I drove Willa to the school and dropped her off, telling her where to go and where they would have all of her things. I was hoping she'd have a better first day at Sunnydale than I ever did. Hell, I know she would. My first day was just pure hell. Those things aside, I headed over to the Magic Box to get down to business.

I entered to see Giles and Willow.

"There you are!" Willow yelled, a smile on her face.

"So what's the news guys?" I asked, sitting down by the two of them.

"Well, I think I have a pretty good idea of what's going on." Giles said, flipped through a book like usual.

"And that is?"

"Hell mouth is reopening." he responded flatly. All of that, and it's all he could give me.

"Wait, I thought we shut it when...You know."

Giles nodded, looking confused. "I did too. It was supposed to have been shut eternally, but so much activity is going on, it's showing like before. Like it's beginning to open."

"But what would cause it to open?" I asked. This was insane. If Hell Mouth was opening again and Spike died for nothing...

"A powerful demon reserected from a living vampire."

"But all the Sunnydale vampires were killed." Willow spoke up. Then it hit me.

"Angel."

"We haven't seen Angel since then, either, Buffy." Giles noted. I shook my head.

"No. He was in the cemetary last night. He approached Willa and thought she was me."

"You don't think Angel would do something like that?" Willow questioned me, like I still knew him better than anyone.

"I don't know what he'd do. I've tried to kill him more than once, I'll do it again."

"So tonight we hunt for Angel?" Xander questioned as he walked into the Magic Box.

"Wrong." I responded, grabbing my bags. "You guys stay here and do some more research on what demons he could have possibly summonded. I'm gonna go to the school and see what's going on there and then head to the cemetary tonight." I left, heading back to the high school.

I texted Willas cell phone and told her to meet me in the courtyard so I could talk with her really quick, in between classes.

"What's going on?" she asked as we met in the middle of the court yard. Oh, how many vampires I had fought here. The crazy things that have happened.

"I need you to really pay attention to things happening at the school."

She gave me a weird look. "Like cheerleading tryouts and prom and stuff?" I shook my head at her.

"No, like everything I've taught you. Vampire, demons, all of it. You pay attention to weird things happening." I pulled a stake out of my purse and handed it to her. "Keep this in your bag. If anything happens, you call me." She nodded, gave me a kiss and headed to class.

I waited close to the school until she got out, just incase something happened. Luckily, it didn't. She said she had a normal day and everything was alright. I took her back to the house, fixed dinner and said my goodnights. I was off to the cemetary.

"Angel...I know you're creeping around." I called out, walking through the foggy cemetary. "Come out, sweet Angel." I spoke in a sarcastic baby voice. I heard something, like a twig, break. I spun around, stake in hand, ready to attack.

"Not on top of things, are we." A dark voice whispered onto my neck. I spun back around to see Angel, just as he always was. "I could have killed you." He pointed out.

I chuckled. "And I can still kill you." He walked close to me, circling me like I was his prey.

"Would you really wanna do that, Buffy?" He go closer and closer, until he was breathing on my neck. I couldn't take it. I threw my legs and kicked his out, starting our battle. He threw a few swings, hitting me across the jaw twice before I could react and knock him over onto the ground. I reached down and picked his head up by his hair, smashing it into a near-by tombstone.

"I have questions, and you're going to give me answers." I demanded. He laughed. I smashed his face again.

"What makes you think I have answers for you?"

"Because you were the only left over vampire in the area that we knew of until recently. Funny thing, hell mouths starting to open again, vamps are popping up and shit is happening. Now, what the _fuck _did you do?" Again, he chuckled. Again, I smashed his face.

"Ya know, I'm not the only vampire in town."

"Well, no, but you're the only one strong enough or smart enough to do a damn thing."

"You sure?" He wanted to hurt me in any way he could; still. "Because I feel like there's a certain...Female vampire walking around with some powerful vampire genes inside of her." I smashed his head hard, got up and began walking away.

"You can shut your fucking mouth." I yelled at him as he got up to chase after me.

"What? Are you mad because I opened my mouth about your half soul, half vamp, half slayer fucking mut breed of a daughter." I spun around and kicked him across the face, knocking him over. I continued kicking him until he was cornered against a fence and a tombstone. I was close to him, stake in hand.

"I'll kill you, Angel." I told him, breathing hard.

"Then do it. I've been begging someone to kill me for years." His eyes looked sad. I backed off a bit. "What's the point in living when you don't have anything left to live for." he sighed. I felt bad now. Shit.

I sat down next to him, dropping my stake.

"Aren't you afraid I'll kill you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "If you were gong to kill me, you would have when you were breathing on my neck. We both know that." He smirked, and so did I. "Angel, what's going on?" he shrugged.

"I don't know. I came back because I heard stuff's been going on. The only thing I know is that there's some vamps living in the sewers again and they're planning something; something big." I groaned and put my head between my knees.

"Something big? I thought end of the world, hell mouth opening, Spike dying and shit was big. What would be worse?"

"Hell mouth opening again." Was his only response. I was just so upset and angry. I got up and began pacing back and forth. "Buffy, calm down."

"No! Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down! Before, it was different. Now, I have Willa to worry about. And I don't have anyone else. Spike's dead because he had to be _fucking _stupid. Now Willa's here with all this heat and just...What do I do Angel? How can I protect her and everyone else, too?" He rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. It had been so long.

"Buffy, she's your kid. And..._Spikes._" I could tell it hurt him to say that. "That means she's a hell of a fighter and could probably take down any vampire that comes her way." I smiled. Willa was a fighter, but she was still my baby. "I mean, would have been a better fighter if she were mine but.." What he thought was a joke, I didn't. I got up in a furious hurry and walked away. He chased after me, calling to get me to come back, apologizing.

"I accept your apology." I yelled, before I got back into my car. "But if you say it again, I'll kill you. Bye." And that was that. I left, and so did Angel. I returned home and walked up to Willas room. She was fast asleep, looking so beautiful and peaceful. I caressed her face, playing with her ringlit curls. She looked so much like Spike when she slept. I kissed her forehead and headed to my bedroom, laying down to get a few hours of sleep. Unfortunately, I would be tossing and turning with dreams all night.

_"Spike?"I called out, seeing him in the distance. I ran to him. He turned around, smiled and hugged me tight._

_"Buffy..You look so..Damn." I smiled at him. He looked just the same as he did before._

_"I miss you." I told him. I teared up a little. He brushed my cheek with his hand._

_"Don't cry, love." he told me. "You know, she's beautiful." I gasped, looking at him so surprised. "You think I wouldn't be looking after you two?" I smiled._

_"I wanted to tell you but..."_

_"You didn't have to tell me. I knew. I knew when I did what I did that she was in there." I started crying, and he just held me._

_"I want you to come back, Spike."_

_He chuckled and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "I can't do that love. Not yet, anyways." _

And then, I was awake. My moment of happiness was over. It was 5am. A new day was already starting.


	3. Old Memories

**Chapter 3:**

**Old Memories**

Willa was at school. Xander and Willow were at work. And Giles was at the high school, filling in temporarily since they couldn't find any other subs for the library. I was home alone, with so many things to think about. Since I've come back, the dreams and memories have just gotten worse. I was going crazy.

_"We missed the bed again." I told him, barely able to breath at all._

_Spike looked around the room. "Lucky for the bed." _

_"I did this for you! But you know what? God hates me, you hate me and I hate myself more than I ever have before. Raping, murdering and stealing for over 100 years and now I feel bad. Is this bloody good enough for you?!"_

_"Spike, I-"_

_"Don't, Buffy. You don't care about me." _

_"Yes, I do."_

_"This might be the last time we...This." Spike put his arms around me, wrapping them tight around my stomach. He kissed my neck._

_"Don't talk like that, love." He held me tighter._

_"I'm so scared, Spike. I'm terrified of everything. Of dying. Of letting people die. Of...Losing you."_

_He laughed at that. "Losing me? That wouldn't be so bad for you." I looked at him, teary eyed. _

_"I can't handle losing you!" I sat up, keeping the blanket wrapped around me. "My friends are going to die. My family is going to die. A lot of people are going to die. But if you die...I can't go on." _

_He smirked and ran his hands up and down my body, stopping on my stomach. "Believe me, love. You'll go on. Things will be alright. I promise." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. _

_"Buffy! Buffy! Buffy!"_

_I swear to God if Dawn or any of the Potentials yell for me one more time..._

_Alright you stupid little fucking plastic stick, you said results in less than three minutes. It's been over thr-Oh fuck. No. This can't be possible. That's not a plus sign. There's no way that's a plus sign. Shit._

_"Buffy!" _

_"Spike, what's happening?!"_

_"So, this is it. This is what this feels like." I started to cry, watching flames cover Spikes body, one by one. I felt so sick._

_"Buffy, let's go!" Faith screamed as she headed up the steps. I grabbed Spike's hand, crying._

_"I love you."_

_He smiled. He began to say it back but stopped himself. "No you don't; but thanks for saying it anyways." He let go of his hand, crying even more. "Get out of here. Hurry up. Go!" With tears in my eyes and a sesame seed sized Willa in my tummy, I ran for it. I ran away from it all. And that was it._

My thoughts flooded my mind majority of the day. Or at least until Willa got home from school. She didn't look to be the happiest when she got home.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked her. She gave me a death glare, threw her bags down and went up to her bedroom.

"Willa, talk to me." I begged her through the door.

"No! You ruined my life!" She screamed throug her tears muffled even more by the door.

"What did I do, Willa? I won't know if you don't talk to me!"

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"You know what sucks? Having everyone you go to school with, including teachers, calling your mom the vampire whore. Seems like my dad wasn't the only vamp you let stick his dick in you!" And she slammed the door. I was so frustrated.

"What does my personal life from more than 15 years ago have to do with anything?!"

"Because! Since you were the creepy vampire girl in school, apprently so am I and I can't have friends because of you! I HATE YOU!" She just kept screaming at me, louder and louder.

"Willa, I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you. I lost my virginity to Angel. And got pregnant with you from your dad. Compared to all the girls I went to High School with, my track record was pretty damn great!" I yelled back to her.

"Oh, my dad? Are you even sure that guy is my dad? Wait, sorry, not guy. Vampire, because you're such a vampire whore! You stupid whore, I hate you!" I was pissed now. She pushed me past my limits and this little girl was about to see who brought her into this world.

"Willamina Twilight you open this door right now or I'll knock it down!" I screamed, standing back ready to kick it in.

"Yeah, like you'd actually do that." she added her snooty remark.

With one quick kick the door was smashed and down I entered her room, diving after her. She blocked me and spun around, running out the door. I followed her, stopping her before she hit the steps. I threw a couple hits at her. I hit her once, but the rest she blocked. The one time I did hit her was enough to send her into ubber-pissed off vampire form. She turned around to face me, face smashed in and pointy teeth gnarling at me. She launced herself at me.

I fell back with her on top of me, but managed to kick her off sending her through the railing of the steps. I jumped down, ready to fight, just like she was. We swung and blocked each other back and forth, not hesitating to break everything in our path. Finally we made it to the kitchen and I had her. She hit me a couple times, but that was it. I round-house kicked her down to the ground and pinned her to the wall, holding her shoulders. I slapped her across the face, slapping her right back to a normal looking girl. Not to mention, slapping tears out of her eyes.

Those blue-grey moon eyes were swollen and puffy with tears ready to pour out, just like mine were. In an instant, we both started crying. I sat there and held her, petting her hair gently as we cried with each other.

"Mom this sucks so bad." she muffled out to me. I sniffled and nodded.

"I know, sweetie. I know how bad this is." I cried with her, holding her tighter.

"I just want to be normal. I don't want to be a vampire. I don't want to fight vampires. And I want an entire soul. I just want a normal life."

I cried harder, feeling like this was all my fault. "I'm sorry, Willa. I didn't know things would be like this for you."

She cried more and more. I eventually dried my tears and comforted her as she left all of hers out. Then, I told her what everyone always told me when I felt like this. I cupped her face and wiped her tears.

"Willa, I'm going to tell you the only thing I can, and you can take it how you want, but I hope you take it the right way. Being like this, isn't easy. It will never be easy; not ever. It's scary and painful and it just sucks. You will face things that will scare you so terribly bad. You will look death in the face at least once a week. But we have to, because not everyone else can. We have to be strong and deal with these things because that's our job. We have to protect the entire world. When the bad guys come, we have to be here to keep everyone safe. We hold the lives of the entire world in our hands. Do we run, or do we fight until the very end?"

She was silent for a moment, then answered. She gave me a hug, then stood up. "We fight, Mom. Because that's what you've always taught me. If you and my dad both did it, why can't I." She held her hand out and helped me up. "Now let's go see your friends and practice to kick some monster ass." I smiled, nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Forgetting the mess we made fighting, we headed out the door.

We met up with Giles, Willow and Xander at the Magic Box.

"Hey Buff! Hey Willa!" Xander greeted us as we came in. We both smiled and sat down at the table with them.

"So have you heard anything yet?" We all shook our heads. "Well, great. Right where we've been for days; nowhere."

Willa jumped up, taking a fighting stance. "Well, since we don't know what's going on, let's practice fighting. If we need to attack vampire and monsters we need to be great fighters."

The group shrugged. What else did we have to do. We all headed back into the practice room to warm up. Willa was one tough girl. She knocked out Willow, Xander and almost came close to getting me. I raised one hell of a fighter.

"Did you guys hear that?" Willa asked as we left the Magic Box. We listened and looked around but didn't see anything. "Must have been my imagination." We walked to our cars together. Willa, Willow and myself would be going to the cemetary to patrol while Xander and Giles would be checking out the factory and Bronze. One more time before we left, Willa looked around, reacting to another noise she heard. Was someone watching us?


End file.
